Yovani
Yovani's Pokemon Adventure Yovani (Japanese: ヨバニ Yajini) is Leonardo's younger brother. He is a beginning trainer from Olivine City. He is the main character of Yovani's Pokemon Adventure, hence the name Yovani's Pokemon Adventure. Yovani was raised in Hoenn, but moved to Johto in 2007, when his dad had gotten the job of Indigo Plateau co-manager. He is currently in Kanto, getting ready to leave for Hoenn. Character Journey Yovani is a 12 year old boy fulfilling his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He was born on April 16, and when that day hit 10 years later, he got out of bed racing to go to the man that could help him succeed to his dream, Professor Elm. Professor Elm, as Yovani heard on his favorite news magazine "Pokemon Insider," was the man who started everybody in Johto's journey, and he knew if he wanted to even get a head start, he needed to meet up with Professor Elm. Once meeting Elm, Yovani chose Totodile as his starter Pokemon as of his older brother owning a Feraligatr, the final evolution of Totodile, which seem to have a really good connection with him. Johto Yovani's Journey began in Johto, where his family had moved to after his father Chugg had been offered a job in the Indigo Plateau as co-manager. Yovani's adventure had started when Professor Elm had called him up from the PokeGear to meet him in the Lab. What Elm really wanted was to give Yovani a Pokemon that will soon enough would become Yovani's strongest and main Pokemon. The options of Pokemon Elm had given were a Chikorita, a Totodile, and a Cyndaquil. Yovani decided that the best choice would be a totodile, since his brother owning a Feraligtr, the last evolution of Totodile. After choosing a Starter Pokemon, Yovani competed in many Gym Battles, as well as other competitions such as the Pokeathlon, Bug-catching contest, Safari Zone, and the Goldenrod Tag Battle. After battling all the Challenges, Yovani then went to challenge the Silver League Conference, where Trainers who had beaten all 8 of the Gym Leaders of Johto, put their power to the Test. Yovani made it to the Top 2 in the Final Rounds, but lost to a very tough trainer named Blake who owned a Dragonite, Typhlosion, Charizard, Crobat, Seadra, and Hitmontop. Yovani decided that after challenging the Silver Conference, which was his main goal in Johto, he would head to Kanto and try again in the Indigo Plateau. The Pokemon Yovani caught and/or obtained in Johto ''were: Totodile (Croconaw), Magmar, Marill, Mareep (Ampharos), Sneasel, Eevee (Espeon), Phanpy, and Magnemite (Magneton) Kanto After Yovani challenged the Pokemon League in Johto, he thought a good idea would be to head to Kanto and complete the League there. Yovani made it to Kanto, already obtaining three Gym Badges. He decided to take Croconaw and Magmar with him because he thought it would make things easier. While in Kanto, Yovani's Magmar evolved into a Magmortar making things pretty easy for Yovani, but not the easiest. Yovani currently has three gym badges, and is stuck on the last gym battle against Sabrina. The Pokemon caught and/or obtained in ''Kanto were: Tyrogue (Hitmontop), Snorlax, and Squirtle. Family Yovani lived with his mom and dad in Hoenn, until he had to leave for Johto when he was 9 years old. He had to leave because his dad had been hired a co-manager of the Indigo Plateau. Yovani's father soon left and hasn't been seen since, but is contacted every day or so through PokeGear to check up on him. He took his Manectric with him. Yovani's brother, Leonardo, is alot older than Yovani. He is 17 years old, and a lot more experienced trainer than Yovani. Leonardo started with Torchic while in Hoenn, and has trained it ever since. Now it is a strong Blaziken, nicknamed Sinch. Leonardo has competed in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh Pokemon League, and didn't win any. He couldn't attend the Kanto because it had been full. He plans to join this year. Badges Obtained Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Indigo League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge Pokemon On hand FERALIGATR.png|Totodile - Croconaw - Feraligatr (Exotic♂)|link=Exotic 030Nidorina.png|Nidoran♀ - Nidorina|link=Pepperica weavile.png|Sneasel - Weavile (Nieve♀)|link=Nieve houndour.png|Houndour *Feraligatr (Exotic): Given to as Starter Pokemon *Weavile (Nieve): Caught in Ice Path *Nidorina (Pepperica): Given as Egg *Houndour: Caught in the Safari Zone With Professor Elm amp.png|Mareep - Flaaffy - Ampharos (Tori♀)|link=Tori teddiursa.png|Teddiursa (Scott♂)|link=Scott marill.png|Marill (Ernie♂)|link=Ernie espeon.png|Eevee - Espeon (Mercedes)|link=Mercedes donph.png|Phanpy - Donphan SHINY(Bullwinkle♂)|link=Bullwinkle magneton.png|Magnemite - Magneton (Magnet)|link=Magnet magmortar.png|Magmar - Magmortar (Clicket♂)|link=Clicket hitmontop.png|Tyrogue - Hitmontop (Jonah♂)|link=Jonah yanma.png|Yanma roselia.png|Roselia|link=Roselia squirtle.png|Squirtle (Ethador♂)|link=Ethador nosepass.png|Nosepass Released Snorlax.png|Snorlax (Chubby♂)|link=Chubby *Snorlax (Chubby): Caught to stop terror it was causing to the residents of Vermillion City. Released to go live with another Snorlax. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Johto Category:Characters in Kanto